warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bramblefire3118
Welcome to my (Brams') talkpage, ! If you wish to leave a message, click on the 'Leave Message' button to the right, and then send your message to me! I will endeavor to reply the next time I'm on. C: Archives Archive I - Feb. 10 2014 to Feb. 9 2015 Archive II - Feb. 10 2015 to June 25 2015 Archive III - June 25 2015 to Aug. 29 2015 Archive IV - Aug. 30 2015 to Nov. 8 2015 Archive V - Nov. 8 2015 to Feb. 7 2016 Archive VI - Feb. 12 2016 to Feb. 11 2017 Archive VII - Feb. 19 2017 to Feb. 9 2020 Welcome to the Kingdom of High Goddess Bramble They're all gone! thank you so much. Sorry to bother, but I was wondering ''what ''are allowed on here. I used to think only fanfics, but I'm finding some guides and name lists as well. So would I be able to make a guide helping with names... Never be ashamed of who you are 20:22, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Thanks! Also.... I have a request... Thanks Bramblle! I want to ask you one more thing: I really want to change my sig, but I'm not sure what too... do you have any ideas about what I should make my new sig like? Thanks! Never be ashamed of who you are 22:45, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Okay, that's fine! If you think of something, PLEASE let me know! Never be ashamed of who you are 23:03, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Hey, thanks so much for offering to make me a sig. I was thinking... Let go of the past, Don't dream of the future, And live in the present. If you have any ideas, then feel free to tell me. Links I want; Echo in the Darkness Fallen Faith And one to my profile as well. Thankyou so much. YellowfangWC (talk) 09:21, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Or possibly: The future belongs to those who take it. Or, Lost time is never found again. Same links. Thankyou so much, and you can decide which of the three to do. YellowfangWC (talk) 09:23, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Do you think this is a good shot at my first constructive comment, or was I too centered on the mistakes? Never be ashamed of who you are 05:49, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'm trying to make my comments better... I feel like they're often 'I LOVE THIS SO MUCH' which is nice to hear, but also annoying... I guess I'll get better at this constructive criticism... Never be ashamed of who you are 06:57, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Thanks so much for the sig! I love it, and there's nothing you need to change. Also thanks for telling me how to start using it- I wasnt sure. Thanks again! YellowfangWC (talk) 07:30, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Will be using my new one soon XD I will! Thanks again! The future belongs to those who take it 10:00, February 13, 2020 (UTC)